leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG171
| en_ed= | ja_op=スパート！ | ja_ed=GLORY DAY 〜輝くその日〜 ③ | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=十川誠志 | storyboard=大山和弘 | director=大山和弘 | artn=2 | art1=広岡歳仁 | art2=船津弘美 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=AG171-AG180 | footnotes=* * The Animation for this episode and the next was originally only credited to Izumi Shimura and Toshihito Hirooka}} Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 1) (Japanese: ポケモンレンジャー！デオキシス・クライシス！！ (前編) Pokémon Ranger! Deoxys Crisis!! (Part 1)) is the 171st episode of the , and the 445th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 13, 2006 and in the United States, first as an hour-long special on October 28, 2006. Blurb Our heroes spot a confused flock of Pokémon and realize something isn't right, especially once an unusual aurora appears in the sky and their Poké Balls and PokéNav stop working! That's when they spot Solana, the Pokémon Ranger, who helps get the Pokémon going in the right direction. She explains that the Rangers have detected strange geomagnetic activity, and just then, the group sees a Deoxys in the sky! Could it be the source of the disturbance? With Nurse Joy's help, Solana reasons that Deoxys may be connected to an old meteorite that crashed nearby. Solana goes to investigate alone—at least, that's what she thinks. Team Rocket wants Deoxys for the boss, and they secretly follow her to the meteorite cave. So does Max and the rest of the crew! Solana reluctantly lets Ash and company tag along. Inside the cave, she finds a Miltank and captures it because it may help them with Deoxys. Once they find the meteorite, Deoxys emerges. It's in pain and is clearly hostile to them, but Solana can't capture it to calm it down unless it's in Normal Forme. She has Miltank use Heal Bell to soothe Deoxys' pain, but it still won't be captured. Team Rocket reveal themselves, but Max and Meowth are getting strange impressions from Deoxys so both of them try to talk to it. Deoxys possesses Meowth and uses it to communicate with Max, but this backfires when Deoxys vanishes into a strange dimension and decides to take both Max and Meowth with it! Plot and continue on to ’s next . May is excited in that she needs one more Ribbon in order to get into the Kanto Grand Festival. is excited that he gets to revisit Pewter City, while Ash is preparing for the Battle Pyramid. They reach a cliff edge and look out to the mountain range. They notice the and flying off as an suddenly appears, something Max knows is amiss. starts emitting electricity, not feeling well. The Swablu and Altaria flock fly blindly as Ash tries to bring out , but the Poké Ball fails to deploy. None of May's or Brock's Balls work. Max pulls out the PokéNav, which is also down. They notice Solana nearby as she tries to help the . Solana uses her Capture Styler to capture an Altaria. It uses to help the other Swablu and Altaria, getting them to safety. Solana points out that irregularities have been present, which explains the anomalies. The Capture Styler worked because it is sealed against . Pikachu notices something as they spot a emerging from a portal. Max locks eyes with Deoxys, experiencing a vision as it retreats into a portal. Solana leads the group to a nearby Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy mentions to Solana that the computer system is disabled to the point of not being able to boot up. The presence of Deoxys is suspected to be the cause as the events have been going on for a week. Solana mentions that it happened before at LaRousse City where Professor Lund mentioned that it appeared via a Meteorite. Nurse Joy mentions that a meteorite crashed in the mountains ten years ago. They want to find the meteorite as Nurse Joy gets a map. Max wants to go with Solana to see Deoxys, but Solana declines since it is dangerous. Joy hands Solana the map as overhears, wanting to get Deoxys for , thinking about another boss fantasy. Team Rocket follows Solana. Solana notices being affected by the geomagnetic disturbance as she approaches a cave. Solana notices Max following as Ash and his friends find Max. Solana lets them follow as Brock takes the geomagnetic scanner. The group heads into the cave as Team Rocket follows. Brock mentions the scanner’s status as Max pushes ahead. The geomagnetic disturbance suddenly disappears, the scanner pointing out all clear. However, Solana believes it is intermittent. Max gets impatient and presses ahead, noticing a . Solana uses the Styler to capture Miltank. The group finds the meteorite. Another disturbance fires up as Deoxys appears atop the meteorite. Pikachu is severely affected the disturbance, same with Plusle, as Deoxys switches to Attack Forme, firing . Everyone dodges as Pikachu fires , but Deoxys switches to Defense Forme to protect. Solana decides to use her Styler to capture Deoxys, but it must be in Normal Forme. Deoxys switches to Normal Forme and she makes her move, but it quickly changes to Speed Forme and dodges. Max hears Deoxys trying to talk as it switches to Normal. She tries again, but it switches to Defense and resists the Styler. Max looks into its eyes as it fires another Psycho Boost, everyone dodging. Team Rocket arrives and points out that Deoxys in pain. Deoxys flies around as Solana's Styler points out Deoxys is in pain, but from an unknown reason. Solana has Miltank use to help Deoxys, the Pokémon switching to Normal Forme. The geomagnetic disturbance level goes down as she attempts another capture, but Deoxys switches to Defense form to resist, trying to speak again. It attacks with Psycho Boost, sending everyone flying. Miltank runs off as Team Rocket shows up and recite their . Deoxys appears behind them and sends everyone but Meowth running. Meowth tries to talk to Deoxys as Max climbs up onto the meteorite to Deoxys. Meowth can't understand Deoxys as it emits a around the meteorite and the three. Deoxys takes over Meowth and uses it as a translator, mentioning that it is scared. Max tries to probe Deoxys as he plans to listen. An image of a meteorite appears in Max’s mind as Deoxys mentions how cold and scared it was during the space flight. Deoxys takes Meowth and Max through the portal, disappearing into . Major events * and meet up with Solana again and encounter the Mythical Pokémon . Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Speed Forme) TV episode debuts * (All Formes) Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * (fantasy) * Solana * Pokémon Center employee Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Solana's) * ( ) * * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia * In some areas of Japan, this episode and the following one were broadcast separately, instead of together as a one-hour special. As a result, the opening changes from All That Glitters is Not Golden! debuted in Part 2 instead. The English dub also originally broadcast this as a special, but it is considered two separate episodes. * Beginning with this episode, the is directed by 須藤典彦 Norihiko Sudō, who replaces 日高政光 Masamitsu Hidaka. * In Japan and the United States, this episode was aired as a special to coincide with the release of . As a result, it aired out of Japanese order in the United States, as did the later Pokémon Ranger specials. * Pokémon Ranger's two sequels, and , also got anime specials in the form of Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Parts One and Two, and Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue!. * This episode was based on a Ranger Net mission called Gain Deoxys's Trust?!. Similar to that mission, Deoxys can only be captured in its Normal Forme. * Although most, if not all, genderless Pokémon are referred to as male in the Latin American dub, the episode calls Deoxys a female Pokémon, with the use of " " by most of the characters. * Deoxys in these two episodes speaks through via telepathy, much like the giant in Tentacool & Tentacruel. * This episode references Destiny Deoxys; Solana uses Professor Lund's research for her mission. * doesn't blast off in this episode. * This episode marks the first animated appearance of 's Speed Forme, due to being released after Destiny Deoxys. Errors * could hear Meowth when he was inside . However, in Fear Factor Phony, when was using Safeguard, it could be not heard from the outside. * When Deoxys flies around after using , it was shown to be in Defense Forme, but was in Attack Forme when it attacked, without visibly changing. Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 171 Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuhiro Ōyama Category:Episodes directed by Kazuhiro Ōyama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Funatsu Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Max Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears de:Deoxys aus dem All – Teil 1 es:EP448 fr:AG171 ja:AG編第171話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第170集